


Two Years Ago

by wisekrakens



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisekrakens/pseuds/wisekrakens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the pilot, Dean says something about not asking anything from Sam in two years -- only thing is, Sam's made out to be a junior, which means two years ago he was very firmly ensconced at Stanford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Years Ago

**Author's Note:**

> I am entirely sure that this has been done before, but eh, what’re you gonna do. In which I continue my incredibly short fic trend.

They don’t talk about what happened two years ago.  
  
They don’t talk about how Dean shows up at Sam’s dorm room, tripping over his boots and covered in blood that – mostly – isn’t his.  
  
They don’t talk about how Sam misses two midterms the next day putting his brother back together.  
  
They don’t talk about how Sam loses a half-dozen friends over stuttered half-truths.  
  
 _This is my brother._  
 _We don’t exactly have health insurance._  
 _He’s fine – he just needs to sleep it off._  
 _He’ll be out of here in a couple days, I promise._  
  
They don’t talk about how Dean’s heart stops twice before dawn breaks.  
  
They don’t talk about how Sam covers the walls, the windows, the goddamn bed sheets in every protective symbol he knows.  
  
They don’t talk about how Sam spends the long, cold hours sending prayers out to every deity Google tells him might exist, Flying Spaghetti Monster included.  
  
They don’t talk about how Sam’s roommate reappears three days later bearing an approved change-of-room request, or how his RA determinedly doesn’t meet his eyes for the rest of the year.  
  
When they talk about Stanford, they talk about _how could you_ and _I wanted a normal life_ and _you left us_. They talk about the holes they left in each others’ sides; the hole Sam tore in John’s good will towards men. They don’t talk about how when Dean needed him, Sam was there. But do they really need to?


End file.
